Transformers Prime: A New Life
by GoX335
Summary: Eleven months after Peter's death in his final battle with the Green Goblin, Mary Jane and her two-month-old son have come to Jasper, Nevada for a new life. But things get complicated when MJ meets the Autobots and gets sucked into their war with the Decepticons. And to make matter's worse, MJ's past comes back to haunt her and her son. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1 - A Girl Named Mary Jane

Transformers Prime – A New Life

Chapter 1: A Girl Named Mary Jane

Jack was walking down the hall when he noticed his mom, June Darby, cleaning up the guest bedroom.

"Hey, Mom," Jack said, "What's going on? Why are you cleaning up the guest room?"

"Oh, hi Jack," June said, "I'm renting the room out so I thought I'd better get it ready."

"Okay, why?" Jack asked a little confused.

"Well, we're a little low on money right now and I thought it would be fun," June responded.

"Okay," Jack said, "So who're we renting the room to?"

"A young woman from New York," June said, "Her name's Mary Jane, and I want both you, and Arcee, to be on your best behavior while she's staying with us, okay?" June asked her son with a serious tone.

"Sure, no problem Mom," Jack nodded.

"Very good," June smiled.

* * *

Mary Jane Watson looked out the window as the bus she was on headed into Jasper, Nevada. She had read in the brochure that Jasper was considered the "Entertainment Capital of the World", but from the looks of it, the brochure lied. She then looked down at the two-month-old baby boy in her arms and started crying softly.

Mary Jane, or MJ as her friends called her, had come from a rough family life. Her father, Philip Watson, was an abusive man who would beat MJ, her mother Madeline, and her older sister Gayle when she was little. After having been fed up with her husband's violent tendencies, Madeline took her daughters to New York, where they lived with Philips sister and MJ's aunt Anna. And it was there that MJ met a boy named Peter Parker.

MJ and Peter grew up together and were the closest of friends. They both went to Midtown High in New York, were both at the top of their classes, and soon the two of them even started dating, but that all changed in the middle of high school. During a field trip to OsCorp Industries during their sophomore year, a genetically altered and radioactive spider bit Peter. The result was Peter had received superpowers like that of a spider, and after the death of his Uncle Ben, which Peter believed he could've prevented and blamed himself for, he became the masked hero known as Spider-Man, with MJ as the only person he told. However, Peter's responsibilities as Spider-Man had taken a toll on his and MJ's relationship and they soon broke up. But on Peter's eighteenth birthday, Peter and MJ got back together and shared their first night of passion together, but sadly, it was also their last.

Two nights later, Peter was protecting MJ and his Aunt May from his archenemy the Green Goblin, a giant, horned, Hulk-like creature with the ability to throw fireballs and was originally Norman Osbourne, former CEO of OsCorp Industries, and the father of Peter and MJ's best friend Harry. After the battle, the Goblin had supposedly been defeated, but the battle had taken too much of a toll on Peter, who moments later succumbed to his wounds and died In MJ's arms.

MJ was heartbroken by the death of the one she loved and didn't think she could go any longer, until about a month after the battle when she discovered that she was pregnant with Peter's baby. Unfortunately, the rest of MJ's family had either died or left her, so MJ was forced to move back in with her father, who would abuse her yet again, especially for being pregnant at seventeen. To protect herself and her child, Mary Jane decided to run away. It was during that time that she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, who she named Peter Benjamin Parker, Jr. and nicknamed him Petey.

MJ's travels soon brought her and her son to Jasper, Nevada, where she hoped to start a new life. It was the only hope for her that she could start over again and protect her son from her father, who had been hunting for her ever since she ran away, planning to do who knows what.

MJ's bus soon came to a stop at a small house in a nice-looking neighborhood. MJ then put her duffle bag over her left shoulder, held baby Petey in her Right arm, and then got off the bus. She then went up to the house and knocked on the door. As she waited for someone to answer the door, she looked into the garage and noticed a sleek looking sapphire-blue motorcycle. Moments later, a sixteen-year-old boy with black hair answered the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, is this the Darby residence?" MJ asked.

"Yes, yes it is," the boy said, "Are you here about the room?"

"Yeah, I am," MJ said, "May I come in?"

"Sure," the boy said as he let MJ into the house, "So you must be Mary Jane."

"That's right, but my friends call me MJ for short," MJ explained.

"Okay, MJ, it's nice to meet you, my name's Jack," the boy said, "And what's this little guy's name?" he asked looking at Petey.

"Oh, this is my son, Petey," MJ said.

"Hi Petey," Jack said as he rubbed the baby's head.

All of a sudden, a pleasant looking woman with black hair, which was worn back in a ponytail, walked in.

"Hello," she said, "You must be Mary Jane."

"Yes I am," MJ said, "But you can call me MJ. And this is my son Petey."

"Okay," the woman said.

"MJ, this is my mom, June," Jack said.

"Nice to meet you, June," MJ said as she shook June's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, MJ," June said with a smile, "Come on. I'll show you where you and Petey will be staying."

"Okay," MJ said as she picked up her bag followed June through the hallway.

* * *

Jack walked into the garage to find Arcee standing by in her vehicle form.

"So who's the girl?" Arcee asked.

"She's just renting a room, Arcee. Nothing special," Jack said, "Besides, she has a baby. Also, Mom reminded me to make sure the both of us are on our 'best behavior' while she's here."

"No problem," Arcee replied, "By the way Jack, I picked up a weird energy signature just a few minutes ago."

"Okay," Jack said, starting to get worried, "So is there a problem?"

"I don't know. But for some reason, it looked like it was coming from that girl's baby."

"What?!" Jack shouted, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," the female Autobot said, her voice starting show concern, "I'll have to talk to Ratchet about it tomorrow."

"Okay," Jack nodded.

Jack didn't understand why there would be a strange energy signature coming from a baby, but whatever the explanation, he knew that he and Arcee had to make sure that the Decepticons didn't pick it up too.

 **A/N: Hi everybody. I hope you all enjoyed this, this is my first published crossover. Please let me know what you think. Also, I'd like to thank my friend, Autobot00001, for giving me permission to write and continue this story. I do not own either of these franchises.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Demons of the Past

Transformers Prime – A New Life

Chapter 2: Demons of the Past

MJ tossed and turned in her sleep, continuously repeating the word "no". She then shot up as she woke up with a gasp. She looked around and saw that she was in the guest room at the Darby house. It was just a nightmare, but it was the one she had been having for the past eleven months. She dreamt about the night Peter died when the Green Goblin had attacked his home. It was a horrible dream that constantly reminded MJ of what she had lost, the love of her life.

MJ then heard the sound of a baby softly crying in the same room. She looked and saw her son, Petey, in his crib, crying. She quickly got out of bed, went over to the crib, lifted her son up, and cradled him in her arms.

"It's okay, sweetheart," MJ said soothingly to her son, "Mommy's here. Mommy's not gonna let anything happen to you."

"You really care about your son, don't you?" came a voice from the hallway.

MJ looked to find June standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hi June," MJ said, "Yeah I do."

"He's beautiful," June commented.

"Yeah, he is," MJ said as she began to tear up, "He looks just like his father."

June looked at MJ with an expression of uncertainty. "If it's okay MJ, could I ask you why you left New York?"

"Sure," MJ replied wiping her tears, "But… can you keep it secret… please?"

"Well, I can't promise that unless I know what the secret is."

"Okay," MJ said, before taking a breath, "I'm on the run."

June's eyes simply widened in a bit of shock. "On the run? From who? The baby's father?" she asked.

MJ just shook her head. "No, not the baby's father," she said with a small sob, "Petey's father is actually dead."

"What!?" June lightly exclaimed, "What happened to him?"

"He died protecting me and his aunt," MJ continued, "It happened two nights after our night together. He gave his life to save mine."

"Oh MJ, I am so sorry," June said.

"Thanks," MJ said wiping more tears from her eyes.

"So, if it's not Petey's father that you're on the run from, then who is it?"

"It's my father I'm trying to run from," MJ said, "He blamed me for everything bad that's happened to him in his life, and he abused me for it. After Petey's father, Peter, had died, I was forced to move back in with my father and he continued to abuse me. And after I found out that I was pregnant, it only got worse. I ran away to protect myself and my son from him," MJ said before turning back to June, "June, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone other than Jack."

"Okay MJ," June nodded, "Jack will be the only person I'll tell, I promise."

"Thank you," MJ said with a sigh of relief.

"No problem," June replied, "However, since you're going to be in Jasper for a while, would you like it if I asked Jack and his friends to show you around town tomorrow?"

"Sure," MJ said, "I'd like that."

* * *

The next morning, MJ was introduced to Jack's friends, Raf and Miko. Raf was a twelve-year-old boy with red hair and glasses. He sort of reminded MJ of Peter when they were his age. And Miko was a Japanese exchange-student with pigtails and a pink stripe in her hair. They were all at the KO Burger, the local burger joint where Jack worked when a seventeen-year-old boy with orangey blonde hair and a dirty jacket walked up to them.

"Hey Darby," the boy said obnoxiously, "You on break, or were you fired?"

"I'm not working today, Vince," Jack responded with a slight edge to his voice, "My friends and I are showing someone around town. Now buzz off."

Vince then suddenly noticed MJ and started acting flirty. "Well hello, beautiful. How about you ditch these losers and come hang with a real person."

MJ just glared at Vince's remark. "I think I'll pass. Besides, I have a baby with me."

Vince then looked to see baby Petey sleeping in MJ's arms. After a moment, Petey woke up, looked at Vince, and suddenly started crying, very loudly.

"Hey! Shut up, you little brat!" Vince shouted as he got ready to hit the little baby.

But before he could he could even touch Petey, Miko grabbed Vince's arm, stood up, and flipped him onto his back.

"Get lost, creep!" Miko shouted.

Vince got up off the table and started backing away. "You'll pay for this one, Darby!" he shouted, "You and your stupid friends!"

After Vince left, MJ looked at Miko with a thankful smile. "Thanks, Miko."

"No problem, MJ," Miko said before turning her attention to Petey, "Anyone who would try to hurt that little guy, has got to be the scum of the Earth."

Suddenly, they all heard the rumbling sound of car engines. They looked to see two sinister-looking purple sports cars with the same strange symbol mounted on their front bumpers. MJ was confused, but Jack and his friends looked terrified.

"We gotta get outta here now," Jack said.

"Why?" MJ asked.

"No time. I'll explain later," Jack said, "But right now we gotta move."

Jack then grabbed MJ's arm and the four of them ran off. The two cars then took off after them. MJ was confused as to why the cars were chasing them, but she could tell that Jack, Miko, and Raf knew something that she didn't. But right then, the most important thing on her mind was getting her baby to safety.

 **A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. Please review. I don't own either of these franchises.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Robots in Disguise

Transformers Prime – A New Life

Chapter 3: Robots in Disguise

MJ held Petey in her left arm while Jack pulled her right arm as they, along with Raf and Miko, ran from the two purple cars that continued to follow them. Just as the cars started gaining on them, they ran down an alley.

"Guys!" MJ shouted, "What's going on?!"

"No time to explain, MJ," Jack said, "Just keep running!"

Suddenly, a yellow muscle car with black racing stripes pulled up and blocked their way. Just as the purple cars were closing in, the yellow one's doors opened and a series of odd beeping sounds came from it.

"Get in," Raf said.

"What?!" MJ shouted, "Why?!"

"Trust Me!" Raf shouted back.

"You guys go," Jack said, "I'll try to get one of them to follow me."

MJ, Raf, and Miko piled into the yellow car, which then sped off. Jack then took off running, hoping that at least one of the purple cars would follow him, but much to his surprise, neither of them did.

"Oh no," Jack said before getting out his cell phone and making a call, "Ratchet! Bumblebee needs backup! NOW!"

* * *

MJ looked back and saw that both of the purple cars were still following them. It was weird. Neither of them went after Jack. It was almost as if they were after her. MJ then gasped and looked down at the little baby in her arms who was looking up at her. She realized that Petey must have inherited his father's spider-powers and that the cars were after her possibly because one of Peter's old enemies had sent them to either capture Petey so he could be experimented on or worse, kill him so that there wouldn't be a second Spider-Man. Either way, she wasn't willing to give up her only child.

Suddenly one of the purple cars bumped them. The force was so great, it almost caused them to go off the road.

"Hey, whoever's driving this car, please drive better!" MJ said as she looked towards the front of the car, and much to her surprise, nobody was driving it. It was driving itself!

The yellow car then took an exit ramp and drove into the desert, the purple cars still following close behind. It then turned around and stopped as the two purple ones stopped in front of it, making another series of beeping sounds a moment later.

"We have to get out," Raf said.

"What?! Why?!" MJ asked, getting extremely scared.

"Trust me," Raf said as he opened the door, "You'll see why."

MJ looked at Petey, kissed his forehead, and got out of the car with her son, Raf, and Miko. Suddenly, the yellow car made a strange mechanical noise as it transformed into a giant yellow robot with black stripes. MJ's jaw dropped as this happened, and then the purple cards did the same thing, transforming into two sinister-looking purple giant robots with black and silver accents. The yellow robot charged at the two purple ones, but one of them simply struck him across the face, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Bumblebee!" Raf shouted.

The purple robots then slowly approached MJ and looked down at her and Petey.

"Mary Jane Watson?" the first purple robot said.

"Y-yes?" MJ hesitantly replied.

"Lord Megatron demands the capture of you and your offspring," the robot continued, "You will come with us now."

 **A/N: That's it for now. The next chapter will come out soon, but in the meantime, please review and let me know what you think. I own neither Transformers nor Spider-Man.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Abduction

Transformers Prime - A New Life

Chapter 4: Abduction

All MJ could do was stare at the robots in sheer shock and terror, trying to figure out what was going on. Here she was hoping to get away from everything and raise her child in peace. But now these things were after her, and she didn't know why. And to make things even stranger, Raf and Miko seemed to know the yellow robot that transformed from a car and had tried to help them. Just as the robots started walking closer, her fear just consumed her mind and without thinking she just turned and started running.

"MJ, WAIT!" Miko screamed at her friend, just as the robots transformed back into cars and took off after her.

MJ, however, didn't hear Miko's cry as she was completely dominated by her fear. All she wanted to do right then and there was get herself and Petey as far away from this place and those robots as possible. Unfortunately, all within a matter of seconds, one of the cars got in front of her, transformed back into a robot and grabbed her.

A moment later the second car transformed and tapped the side of his head. "We have the girl. Requesting immediate ground bridge back."

MJ didn't know what the robot was talking about, but she knew that it couldn't be good. She tried to get out of her captor's hand, but it was no use. Then, much to her surprise, a large green vortex materialized, and the two robots started walking towards it.

The yellow robot then weakly pushed himself up with one arm while he raised his other one which opened up to reveal some kind of blaster which he aimed at the two purple bots. But before he could even fire, the two bots stepped through the vortex just before it closed, leaving him along with Raf and Miko to just stare in shock and awe at what just happened: right before their eyes, MJ and Petey had just been abducted.

* * *

Coming out the other side of the vortex, and after taking a moment to get over a slight head rush feeling, MJ looked around to find that she had been brought into some kind of large corridor that was around the right size for the robots. She could only assume that whatever, or wherever this place was, was like a headquarters for them or something like that. Regardless, she knew that she had to get out of there before these things, whatever they were, did something to her, or Petey. But no matter how hard she struggled, she still could not get free of the robot's grip.

Soon, another robot, who appeared more female in terms of body shape, with black armor along with some violet and gold coloring, two horns on her head, bright purple eyes, and some odd appendages attached to her back, approached the other two and looked down at MJ with an apparent smirk. The two robots that were holding onto MJ stopped upon seeing her and seemed to stand at attention before she stopped in front of them and lowered herself until she was face to face with MJ.

"So, these are the humans that we've been after for so long?" she asked with a light snicker, "I must admit, I was expecting something… better."

"What's going on?" MJ asked, starting to become more and more terrified.

"Let's just say that you and your son have become something of great interest to our cause," the fembot said turning her attention toward Petey who was whimpering in fear, "We know about his… unique genetics, and that of your currently deceased boyfriend…," she turned her attention back to MJ, "the ever so popular Spider-Man."

MJ felt her heart skip a beat. How could these robots know about her and Peter? Better question: what were they going to do with her baby?

"You know, shortly after coming to this world, I heard a great deal about this so-called… Spider-Man," the female robot said with a small smirk, "I know many people saw him as a hero, but… if you ask me… he was pathetic. Perhaps, if I'd had the opportunity before his... unfortunate demise," she said showing MJ her clawed fingers, "I would've hunted him down, and torn him apart myself," she finished with a dangerously unnerving edge.

"I doubt it," MJ said trying her best not to be intimidated by this thing, "You may know about him, but none of you ever really knew him."

After hearing that, the robot just gave a light laugh, like she was amused by what MJ said.

"We know, 'all' about him, including how… close the two of you were," the fembot, "I can't imagine what it must've been like for you…. You not being able to save him from dying, and to go the rest of your life without him by your side to help you raise your child," she said with a snicker.

MJ's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. How could this be possible?

"How…?" was all she could get out.

"How do we know all this?" the female bot completed MJ's sentence with a wicked grin, "Let's just say there's hardly any information that's completely safe from us, Ms. Watson," she said extending one of her claws and bringing it towards MJ.

Before the fembot could do anything else, MJ heard a distinct thumping sound, like footsteps. She looked over the female robot's shoulders and was met with a sight that sent a chill through her bones: a massive grayish silver colored robot, with hateful red eyes that seemed to bore a hole right through whomever he looked at, and a large mechanism that resembled some kind of cannon mounted on his right arm.

The robot facing MJ turned around upon hearing the footsteps herself and seemed to take a step back in apparent surprise.

"Oh… Lord Megatron…" she said before she put her hand across her chest and bowed her head to the larger one, "I was simply…"

"That will be all, Airachnid," Megatron said with a sneer to the female bot, obviously displeased with what she was doing.

Airachnid simply nodded and walked away down another corridor. Megatron then approached MJ, who clutched onto Petey, paralyzed with fear.

"W-What do you want with us?" was all she could manage.

"Not you," Megatron replied, turning his attention to the infant, "just him," Megatron then looked to the robot who was holding onto the two of them, "Well done trooper," he commented, "Now, bring them to laboratory, I want Knockout to start running tests as soon as possible."

"Right away, Lord Megatron," the bot said with a nod before he started walking again.

MJ could swear her heart was about to stop. She didn't know what these robots were up to, nor what they wanted to do with her baby, but she knew that she had to get away. She tried again to get loose of the three-fingered hand that was gripping her, but it still proved to be useless as the robots took her and Petey to the laboratory that Megatron, who was obviously the leader of these things, mentioned.

* * *

Back at the Autobots base, all of Team Prime was present at the screens, watching as Ratchet furiously typed something into the computers.

After a while, Bulkhead just shook his head. "I don't get it," the ex-wrecker said to nobody in particular, "Why would the cons want to take a baby?"

"I do not know," Optimus said slightly turning his head to look at Bulkhead before returning his gaze to the screen, "But whatever the reason, it is certain that Megatron will not give them up without a fight," he finished narrowing his eyes.

"From what Arcee told me about… Petey," Ratchet started while continuing to enter data into the computers, "it's entirely possible that the odd energy signature she said he was giving off may be the result of some sort of genetic anomaly that Megatron believes can be useful to him and intends to exploit."

"Well," Raf spoke up, "how are we gonna find them?" he asked followed by a couple beeps and whirs from Bumblebee.

"I'm working on that right now Rafael," Ratchet replied, still focused on the computer, "This modified variable frequency wavelength algorithm should be able to lock onto and give us the precise location of the Deceptions' warship. We can then use the ground bridge to get aboard, find the girl and her child, and get them out," he stated as he finished typing and took a couple steps back to let the program run.

"They have names you know," Miko said, earning a slight glare from ratchet before he muttered something under his breath.

Bulkhead then put on a dangerously determined look. "Well I say we just call 'em out and then pound 'em all into scrap metal!" he cried as he slammed his fist down onto a table to emphasize his point, smashing one of Ratchets tools in the process.

Ratchet turned around after hearing the noise and found what his teammate had done before angrily glaring at him. "BULKHEAD!" the old medbot shouted, "I NEEDED THAT!"

"Calm down, Bulk," Arcee said attempting to keep a level head herself, "Believe me, I'm just as desperate to get MJ and Petey off that ship, but we can't just go and call Megatron out for a fight, that'd be suicide."

"Agreed," Optimus nodded, "Doing so could not only endanger our lives but those of MJ and her child as well. For now, we must wait… and-"

Just before Optimus could say anything else, an alert sounded on the computer, and a message showed on the screens, prompting Ratchet to open it. To his surprise, the message was encrypted, but after entering a quick sequence into the computer, the medbot began to read back the decrypted information.

"What does it say?" Jack asked.

"'I know about the girl's abduction and have vital information regarding the whereabouts of the Decepticon warship'" Ratchet read, "'It is currently stationary at these coordinates, but I suggest you hurry as I do not know how long they will remain there.'"

"Whoa, that was lucky," Miko said with a slight bit of surprise.

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "but who sent it?"

"I don't know," Ratchet said going to the ground bridge controls, "but I suggest we take their suggestion and hurry."

Optimus nodded. "Agreed old friend," he said before turning to the rest of the team, "Autobots… prepare to board the Nemesis."

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up, I've been busy with stuff at school and other things. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. Please review and tell me what you think. I own nothing.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Rescue Operation

Transformers Prime – A New Life

Chapter 5: Rescue Operation

Back on the ship, MJ and Petey were taken to a room on the ship filled with what looked like medical looking tools and equipment, and a table of some kind in the middle. Also, in the room was a tall red and white colored robot with a thin horn on top of his head and tires mounted on his back holding some kind of pad device, tapping and swiping on it like a computer tablet of some kind.

The robots escorting MJ then came to a stop after walking in the doorway. "Knockout," the robot carrying MJ announced, which prompted the red robot, who apparently was called Knockout, to look up from what he was doing, "Lord Megatron has requested that you begin running your tests," he finished as he showed MJ and Petey in his hand.

Knockout gave a wickedly sly grin as he put his pad away, and walked towards the other two robots, looking at MJ and Petey as they both cowered in fear. "Not to worry, trooper," Knockout replied as he took MJ and Petey from the other robot and brought them up close to his face, "I'll get right to work," he said with a small chuckle.

The two robots then exited the room and the door shut behind them. Knockout turned around and proceeded towards the table in the middle of the room. Once he reached the table MJ noticed what looked like a keypad of some sort. Knockout then tapped a few keys on the pad and the table lit up and displayed various lines, windows with odd text, and other shape outlines, like something one would typically see on a computer screen.

"Now," Knockout began as he looked at MJ with a sadistic smile, "here's where the fun can begin," he chuckled again as he then carefully reached for and grabbed Petey with his fingers.

"NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" MJ shouted as she tried to hold onto her baby, only for Knockout to just rip him out of her grasp and place him on the table.

"Relax, Human," Knockout said a second later after bringing MJ up to his eye level again, "I just need to run a couple of quick scans and… other tests," he said with an unnerving edge.

MJ's heart came to a virtually complete stop upon hearing this.

A second later Knockout walked over to a row of cylindrical glass containers, took the lid of one of them and dropped MJ into it. "Don't worry," he said as he resealed the container "it'll be quick and painless… for me at least," he sniggered.

Before he could do anything else, both Knockout and MJ heard the unmistakable sound of crying. MJ couldn't stand it… Petey was all alone and crying for her, and she couldn't get to him to try and calm him down. But while MJ was feeling despair, Knockout was just fuming with irritation at the noise the little human was making.

"OH, FOR SCRAPS SAKE!" Knockout shouted as he turned around and walked back to the table covering his audio receptors, "How can something so small, MAKE SO MUCH NOISE?!"

All MJ could do was stare and listen as her poor little baby cried, probably terrified out of his mind with a giant robot hanging over him getting ready to do who knows what. And to make matters worse, she didn't know what to do. About a million things were going through her mind at once. Finally, she got a definite idea and began to feel around in her pockets before pulling out a pair of metallic watch-like devices. Before his last night, Peter had given MJ a pair of his old web-shooters as well as the chemical formula for his web fluid to refill them. He said that while he would always try to do his best to be there for her, he knew deep down that there would be times when he couldn't, so he wanted to make sure that she could take care of herself if she was ever in any danger. It was probably one of the sweetest things Peter had ever done for her, and wherever he was right then, MJ silently thanked him. She may not have been able to save Peter, but she was fiercely determined to not lose his and her son.

"Hang on Sweetie," MJ quietly said to Petey as she attached the web-shooters to her wrists, "Mommy's coming."

Once both of the devices were safely fastened, MJ spun a glob of webbing which, after about a minute or two, she made into a sling for carrying Petey and put around her shoulder. She then began to bang her fists, then her side against the cylinder trying to move it forward towards the edge of the shelf. Finally, after about a minute, she moved it just enough so that with one more hit, the container tipped forward and fell right off the shelf and onto the floor where it shattered open.

Just as Knockout turned to find out what caused the noise, he was met with a glob of webbing in his eyes causing him to stumble back. "GAH! MY OPTICS!" he screamed as he tried to pull the material out of his eyes.

MJ then ran toward the table and fired a web line to the edge and began climbing up. Once she reached the top of the table she rushed toward Petey, who thankfully was unharmed, picked him up and tried to calm him down. Just as he finally stopped crying, MJ put him into the web sling, then went back to the web line, gripped it tightly and slid back down to the floor. Once there, she quickly looked to see Knockout still struggling with the webbing in his eyes and bolted for the door.

Finally, after a few minutes of struggling, Knockout finally managed to pull the gunk out of his eyes. He then heard the sound of the lab door opening then looked to see it close and realized that MJ had escaped him. He gave a frustrated growl then tapped the side of his head.

"Lord Megatron," Knockout stated with an urgent tone, "the humans have escaped!

* * *

On the bridge, Megatron turned towards a the vehicon troopers who were manning the computers with a furious air. "Inform all personnel to lock down the ship and find them… IMMEDIATELY!" he roared to his subordinates.

At the command of their master, the troopers frantically began typing into the computers while an alarm stated to blare throughout the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, a bright green ground bridge vortex materialized in the middle of one of the ship's corridors and out came Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead, all with their weapons drawn and at the ready. After taking a moment to notice that there were no Decepticons in the immediate area, the team noticed that the alarm was going off, and prompted Bumblebee to whirr something.

"Let's hope that what it is Bee," Arcee replied pulling in her blasters.

Bulkhead took a quick look around before looking back to the others. "If they are loose on this thing like Bee said, the best chance we've got at finding 'em before the cons do is splitting up."

Optimus nodded to the Wrecker. "I agree," he said before addressing the team, "Autobots, split up, and if you find Mary Jane and her son, contact me and return here immediately."

With that, Team Prime dispersed throughout the Nemesis to find MJ and Petey.

* * *

MJ was trying her best to stay out of the robot's sights as they rushed all around the corridors of the ship. Thankfully she was successful thus far, but what really vexed her was that she didn't know where all these halls lead to. Everywhere she turned was either a dead end or lead her somewhere that looked exactly the same as where she was just a minute ago.

"There's gotta be some way out of here," she said to herself.

A minute later, after narrowly evading another squad of robots, MJ stopped to catch her breath. However, the next thing she knew she heard a noise that she recognized from earlier. Thinking quickly, she filled her hands with some webbing and used it to quickly and quietly climb up the wall and onto the ceiling where she hung, hidden in the shadows. Seconds later, Megatron came forward, but instead of him continuing forward like MJ had hoped he would, he glanced down the left and right sides of the corridor as if he could sense something.

He then turned left and started walking down the same hallway where MJ was trying to hide. Thankfully he passed her, but she somehow got the feeling that sooner or later he would find her. Knowing she had to come up with something to at least distract him, MJ observed her surroundings until her eyes settled on her hands coated in the webbing, and she smiled as an idea formed in her head.

MJ then carefully pried her right hand loose from the wall and cupped it to her mouth. "HEY UGLY!" she shouted towards Megatron.

Upon hearing the insult, Megatron immediately looked back and up only to receive a face full of webbing. "GAH!" the Decepticon leader shouted as he stumbled back and tried to pull the webbing out of his eyes.

Seeing her opportunity, MJ spun a web line and used it to slide down from the ceiling and then sneak off. Seconds later, Megatron tore the webbing off of his face with a growl and took off down the corridor hoping to find and catch that human to make her pay for what she did.

Thankfully, MJ thought ahead and concealed herself in another shadowy area in the hallway, from where she watched as Megatron ran right past her and down another hallway. Just when she thought the coast was clear, MJ slipped out of the shadows, turned around and ran while looking back to make sure she wasn't being followed, only to then bump into something along the way and fall to the floor. At first, she was afraid that she had run into one of the robot troopers, but after opening her eyes she found that it was actually the yellow robot who had tried to help her earlier.

Upon seeing MJ, the yellow robot made gave a series of beeps and a whir that somehow made it seem like he was happy. He then got down on one knee, transformed into his car mode and opened his passenger door. Figuring that he somehow knew the way to get out of wherever she was, MJ climbed in, strapped herself in, and held tightly onto Petey as the car sped away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus was firing at a small squad of Vehicon troopers who had spotted him, when he heard a series of beeps through his commlink, prompting him to retract one of his guns back, and tap the side of his helmet to reply to Bumble Bee.

"Understood," he said before blasting the last trooper and transforming into his truck mode and speeding away, "Autobots, the girl has been found. Return to the rendezvous and prepare to ground bridge."

* * *

A minute later Megatron walked by the spot where Optimus fled and stopped upon finding the remains of his troops. As he kneeled down and began to inspect the damage, he heard a groaning noise and turned to see that one of the troops was still alive. Hopefully, he could tell him just what had happened.

"Report," the Decepticon leader demanded.

The trooper attempted to lift himself up but found it useless. "Op- Optim-" he started to say before crashing back down on the floor, dead.

Megatron simply snarled in response to what the trooper had been trying to say: Optimus Prime, his greatest enemy, was aboard the nemesis. No doubt he and his team were searching for the girl and the infant. He then shot back up and tapped the side of his helmet activating his commlink.

"Attention all hands," he announced, "destroy the Autobots on sight and retrieve the infant alive at all costs!"

* * *

Meanwhile, MJ got a small surprise when the yellow car that was transporting her was joined by a dark green SUV, a red and blue semi-truck, and what looked like Jack's motorcycle, all of which were driving themselves. She didn't know what was going on, but she hoped that someone would explain it real fast and real soon. Whatever the case, it looked as though they were trying to help so for the moment she decided not to question it.

"Attack!" came a voice from behind.

MJ looked back to find several of the robots running behind the vehicles and extending what looked like laser guns out of their arms. MJ couldn't help but scream as they just started firing. Thankfully with some quick maneuvering, all the cars managed to dodge the blasts, allowing MJ to breathe a sigh of relief. Then much to her surprise, another green vortex appeared. No telling where this one went, but anything was better than being stuck here, so she wasn't going to complain.

"NO!" came another, all too familiar voice.

Megatron came charging right at the vehicles, striking aside any other robot who got in his way. Once he was clear he raised his right arm and fired several shots, which thankfully all missed, but barely. Just as the vehicles started to enter the vortex, he readied his cannon and aimed directly at the yellow muscle car. Just as he fired the shot, the yellow car entered the vortex, prompting Megatron to run even faster and enter it before it closed. Unfortunately for him, however, just before he could get his hand in the vortex slammed shut and he fell to the floor and skidded to a stop. After taking a second to pick himself up, Megatron clenched his fist, and his teeth, before letting out a deafening outraged roar.

* * *

Coming out the other end of the vortex, MJ sighed couldn't help but feel relieved, if a little nauseous as well from all the movement and the huge rush from the vortex. After a second the muscle cars door opened up to let her out and allow her to catch her breath. Then much to her surprise, she found Miko, Jack, and Raff all coming towards her. But what probably surprised her most of all was the big red and white robot standing at what looked like some kind of control panel.

"Are you okay, MJ?" Miko asked when she stopped.

"I'm fine, Miko," MJ responded before looking to Petey in the sling, who was amazingly sound asleep, "And so it Petey."

"Wow, babies really can sleep through just about anything," Jack said while taking a look for himself.

MJ couldn't help but smile at Jacks comment. Then much to her surprise, the muscle car transformed back into a robot followed by Jacks motorcycle which turned into a more female looking robot, while the SUV turned into one that was bigger and evidentially more muscular. Finally, the semi-truck transformed into a tall red robot with a blue helmet decorated with special fins. MJ took a step back in awe. Never in her life did she think anything like this could be possible, and to make things even more amazing, her new friends all seemed to know about it.

Raf rubbed the back of his head before looking directly at MJ with an embarrassed kind of face. "We've got a little explaining to do," he admitted.

MJ shrugged a bit, then fired two web lines at the ceiling and tied the ends together into a swing which she then sat on, much to the surprise to everyone present. "Yeah, I kinda do too," she said with a smile.

* * *

Back on the Nemesis, the Decepticons were recuperating from the experience. On the bridge, Knockout was brought before Megatron, who was still fuming about how the girl and the infant managed to escape.

"Knockout," Megatron addressed the medical officer, "explain to me how it is that you could not hold on, TO A HUMAN INFANT!"

"Lord Megatron," Knockout pleaded, "please let me explain i-it wasn't my fault. The child's mother, she…"

"SILENCE!" the muscular behemoth shouted, "I didn't think it possible, but it would appear that there actually is someone more incompetent than Starscream… YOU!"

"Master please," the self-conscious medic said as he got down to his knees and placed his hands together in a begging manner before his leader, "I was foolish this time, but I won't let it happen again."

Megatron took another intimidating step forward which terrified Knockout even more. "You had better not, Knockout. Because if you do let it happen again, then the punishment which you're about to endure will seem like a welcome pleasure."

Before Knockout could respond, Megatron grabbed him by the face and began to drag him towards the doorway.

"Lord Megatron, please," Knockout begged, "No. Please, can't you reconsider?" he futilely tried to reason. "No… no… NNNOOOOOO!"

The doorway closed just as Megatron pulled him through, leaving the present crew to only speculate what their leader was going to do to poor Knockout.

 **A/N: And… there. Finally got the next chapter done. Thanks for being so patient everyone, and I'll be working on the next one and do my best to get it up soon. I own no franchises.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Familiar Faces

Transformers Prime – A New Life

Chapter 6: Familiar Faces

MJ had to admit, in her lifetime, and the time she spent with Peter, she had seen some pretty crazy and amazing things… but none of that compared to what she had just experienced. For about half an hour after she had gotten off the ship, Jack, Raf, and Miko had introduced all of team Prime and explained their backstory, which she found to be highly miraculous. Never in her life did she ever imagine that giant mechanical alien lifeforms would be living amongst them disguised as vehicles. And what amazed her even more, was that they were still fighting a war between the Decepticons and managing to keep it all a secret from the rest of the world.

But their story wasn't the only one being told in the base. When asked about how she managed to evade the Cons on their ship, and why she had web-shooters, MJ began to explain about her relationship with Peter Parker, better known as Spider-Man. After the words had come out of her mouth, she could swear that Miko's eyes were going to pop out of her head and that both Jack and Raf were about to collapse from shock. After the initial surprise had passed, she went into further detail about her time with Peter, and of course the certain rough spots that happened in their relationship. Finally, she reached the part about how Peter's enemies had sought out and attempted to kill his Aunt, and friends to get their revenge. Upon hearing that he had taken on all his enemies at once despite severe injuries, everybody, human and Autobot alike, was taken aback, amazed at just how brave Peter was. Then MJ started to tear up and hug Petey closely as she finished the story with how the one person she loved more than anything in the world, died right in her arms.

Miko walked up to MJ and consolingly put her hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, MJ."

"Yeah," Jack chimed in, "He didn't deserve to die, but he did manage to save you and several other people," he continued trying to help her feel better, "he was a hero."

"I know," MJ said as she wiped away some tears, "But I still wish there was something I could've done to help save him."

Petey started to whimper a bit before he started crying himself. Thinking quickly, MJ carefully cradled him in her arms and began to rock him gently. After about a minute of rocking, the little guy calmed down and MJ couldn't help but smile. There was something about being a mother that felt just incredibly rewarding, especially in moments like this.

A second later, Petey opened his eyes, looked up at the Autobots, and giggled upon seeing Bumblebee. At first, Bee just whirred in apparent confusion, but a moment later he crouched down, put his hands in front of his face and started playing peekaboo with Petey, who just laughed.

Everybody either smiled or laughed at this, all except for Ratchet who simply looked away and shook his head in disbelief. "Genuinely amazing how a newborn human can be so easily amused."

Just then the doors to the bases elevator opened up and a dark-skinned, middle-aged man in a suit stepped out and walked up to the railings which prompter everyone, human and Autobot. to redirect their attention. "Prime," he said to Optimus, "I've received a notification that you and your team recently stormed the Cons warship. Mind telling me for the record what you were doing?"

"Agent Fowler," Optimus addressed the visitor, "my team and I boarded the ship to perform a rescue operation."

"Don't tell me one of the kids somehow got stuck on that thing again," Fowler said in slight disbelief.

"It wasn't any of us, Agent Fowler," Jack said as he stepped forward.

MJ then started walking up, which gave the man a bit of a surprise. "It was me they had to rescue from the Decepticons. Me and my son."

"Ah," the man simply said in response, "Hello, Ms.…"

"Watson."

"Ms. Watson," Fowler said before straightening himself, "I'm special agent William Fowler of the United States Government. I'm the Autobot's general liaison."

"Yeah," began Bulkhead, "kinda like our own personal government assigned babysitter," he finished with a chuckle.

"Hilarious," Fowler responded stoically.

"Joking aside," continued the Wrecker, "we probably wouldn't've been able to get aboard and save MJ and her kid if it hadn't been for someone finding the Cons ship and telling us."

"Come again?" Fowler asked the wrecker with a confused expression.

"Before we got on the ship we received an encoded transmission from somebody who said that they knew about her being taken by the Cons, and where the ship was," Bulkhead answered, "I just assumed it was either you or one of your other guys…"

"Well obviously it wasn't, Bulk," Arcee interjected, "If it was any of them then he probably would've told us himself, and he wouldn't have visited us."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Bulkhead said before scratching his head a bit in thought and turning his attention back to Agent Fowler, "But if it wasn't you or anyone in your division who sent it, then who…" Before he could finish his sentence, the elevator door opened again and a tall, bald, black man with a patch over his left eye, walked into the base.

"I was the one who sent you the intel," the man said after walking up beside Agent Fowler.

While everybody just looked at the man in apparent surprise, Optimus stepped forward to greet him. "A pleasure to see you again, Director Fury."

"Likewise, Prime," the man said.

"General," Mary Jane said looking up to the new visitor with a seemingly impassive face.

"Ms. Watson," the man replied with the same amount of emotion.

"Hold it," Miko interjected before turning her attention to all of team Prime, but mostly Optimus himself, "Would somebody mind explaining what exactly all of this is about?" she asked before starting to tap her foot impatiently.

In response, the Autobot leader gestured to their new visitor. "This is Nicholas J. Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Both Jack and Miko asked in unison.

"The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division," Raf answered.

"That's right, son," Fury said before returning his gaze to Optimus.

"General," Optimus addressed Fury, "I would like you to officially meet our new human allies," he said before gesturing to the kids on the ground level.

"Pleasure," Fury nodded to them before making his way down the stairs, "Now to answer your question, Ms. Nakadai," he stated to Miko, "like Agent Fowler's people, SHIELD helps to keep the Autobots out of the public eye, but we also help maintain their secrecy from other specific people that we as well as aid them in any other… what you might call… special cases."

"Special cases?" Raf asked.

"He sometimes sends us on assignments or provides us assistance on missions that have something to do with any super-powered individuals," Arcee explained.

"Correct," Fury replied as he reached the bottom of the staircase, "We also, from time to time, locate and inform them of any Decepticon related activity, especially when it involves any of our enemies. Which is how we knew the location of the Nemesis: we'd been tracking it for several weeks and finally got it pinned down, waiting for the right opportunity to call in team Prime and have them take it down. However, when we learned that Ms. Watson and her son had been taken aboard, we decided to take action and send them in as soon as possible."

"Yeah, thanks for the assist, Eyepatch," Bulkhead replied.

"Your very welcome," Fury responded with an indifferent attitude, "Anyways, I'm certain that Ms. Watson has a few questions of her own for me to answer," he said as he began walking down the stairs to ground level.

MJ just looked at the man with an angry face. "Yes, actually… I do."

In response to the seemingly hostile tone she used, the others backed away while bumblebee let out a very nervous sounding sequence of beeps.

"For starters, I'd like to know how even you could possibly have the nerve to show up here and save me and my son when you and your people did nothing to save Peter!" MJ just yelled out in rage.

Fury just sighed and looked down at the floor. "Believe me," he started before looking back up at MJ with a face of regret, "not a day goes by that I don't regret abandoning him when he needed help, but I was ordered by the World Security Council, the people who oversee .E.L.D. and to whom I report, to deal with other matters, forcing me to just leave him there to take care of himself."

* * *

11 months ago, New York City

Fury was standing on the bridge with his finger to his ear, arguing with the person on the other end of the communication line while Captain America was standing just a couple feet away from him, holding Peter's barely conscious body in his arms. Right then he was in the worst possible position: not only was there a small-scale war going on between rogue shield Agents and other superheroes, one of the best heroes that he had ever seen in all his experience had been shot and was now bleeding to death. And to make matters potentially worse, he was being called back by his superiors to help deal with matters back at home base and just leave Peter there to die. Just before he had the chance to talk back to his superiors he heard a raspy moaning and turned to find Peter trying to lift his hand.

"Just go…" Peter weakly said while clutching his aching side with his other hand, "I'll… I'll just swing to… the nearest… hospital…. Ow!"

"No way, son," Cap said to the young hero, "In your current condition, there's no way you'll get to the hospital in time."

Fury then stepped forward with a deadly serious look on his face. "And I for one am not going to allow it on my conscience that you died while I just did what my superiors said and did nothing to help you."

Fury then stepped forward with a deadly serious look on his face. "And I for one do not want it on my conscience that you died while I just did what my superiors said and did nothing to help you."

"Just… go…" Peter insisted while also cringing a bit from the pain, "I've… been through worse than this… before…, I'll… I'll be able to… manage this."

Fury just stood there for a minute, his disposition showing nothing obviously uncertainty. Finally, he looked to Cap and gave him a small nod. Now it was Cap's turn to feel the horrible uncertainty as he laid Peter down on the ground in a seated position. However, just before they walked away, Fury searched the lining of his coat, and out a small syringe which he attached a needle too.

"At the very least let me give you some of this, it might just be able to help," fury suggested as he presented Peter with the syringe.

"What is that… stuff?" Peter asked.

Fury then kneeled down and rolled up the right sleeve of Peter's costume. "It's a chemical some of our scientists developed to help give someone's healing abilities a temporary, yet considerable, boost. It might just help stabilize you and give you some more time to get yourself to the hospital."

Peter gave a week nod and allowed Fury to inject him with the chemical. After a moment he stood up, actually feeling a little bit better but still felt some throbbing in his side where the bullet hit him. He then took a second to cover his wound with some webbing, before turning back to Fury. "I think I can take it from here, Fury."

"Alright," Fury acknowledged, "I'll also do what I can to ensure that your identity stays a secret… now get moving."

And with that, Peter jumped up, spun a web-line, and swung away.

* * *

Present Day, the Autobot Base

"From there I did what I could to ensure that nobody would learn of his secret identity," Fury continued. "I had some of my technical experts cause a media blackout all across the city so that if somebody did manage to get a picture or video of him they couldn't upload it to any social media sites. After that, I planned to track down anybody who had either seen or taken photos of him and pay them off to delete any visual media they had and for them to keep their mouths shut about his identity."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Bulkhead commented.

"However, after I'd learned what happened to Peter, I just felt an overwhelming sense of guilt," Fury said as he glared at the floor of the base, "If I had just gotten him some help like I wanted to, then he wouldn't've have died that night."

MJ couldn't help but feel a small pang of guilt: here she was thinking Fury just left Peter to die when in fact Peter told him that he would take care of himself so as to keep him from getting in any trouble. Even though he was dead, she still loved him with all her heart. He just never stopped trying to do the right thing.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," MJ said to the general, "If I'd known…" she trailed off.

"It's alright," Fury said looking back up at MJ, "Given the circumstances, I don't really blame you. And as for why I helped out now," he continued, "after the funeral, I thought to myself that if I couldn't save him then I would do whatever I could to protect everybody that he cared about."

MJ wiped a small tear from her eye and sniffed a bit before looking back to Fury, a thankful expression present on her face. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," the general replied with a small smile, "Now, in case you were wondering after I learned about your being pregnant, I just figured that Peter was the father, and I had the feeling that your father would've been the least of your problems. So, sometime after you ran away, I made sure to have agents keep track of you and ensure that anybody who would likely want to use your son for whatever purposes, couldn't do the same. Which reminds me," he said as he reached into and felt around in his pocket, "Here," he finished as he tossed something to MJ, "This may help."

MJ took a look at the small watch-like device that Fury had just given her, fairly confused. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's an inhibitor bracelet," Fury replied, "simply put it on his wrist and it should hide his genetic signature from any scanning devices."

"Thus, rendering him virtually invisible to those means of searching, and making it that much harder for anybody who's looking for him to actually find him," Ratchet concluded, before looking down at the general, "Rather ingenious, Fury."

"Thanks."

"One question I have is: how did you manage to make something like this?" Bulkhead asked.

"It's a little something SHIELD's R & D department came up with after studying and reverse engineering some tech that we acquired from the MRD," Fury responded.

Upon hearing that, the Autobots tensed up indicating to everybody else they knew very well who the MRD were and what they did.

"I'm guessing you guys know about the MRD," Jack asked as he walked up to Arcee.

Arcee looked down at her human friend and gave a small nod. "Fury, on a few occasions, has had us go in and deal with some of their more… shady operations, as well as free some of the mutants that they've captured. During those missions, we've actually seen first-hand what those monsters are capable of."

"You ask me, it outa be those freaks getting locked up in cages and not those poor kids," Bulkhead added.

"No Argument there," Fury agreed, "Anyways, I figured I could at least make their tech go to some good use."

MJ then took a minute to place the bracelet around Petey's right wrist. Once it was secured, the dial gave a small beep and its backlights turned from red to green indicating that the suppression circuits were engaged.

"Thanks for your help, Fury," MJ said giving her baby another loving hug.

"You're very welcome," the man nodded, "Now as for your stay in Jasper…" he continued, "I believe I may be able to help you out with a few things."

* * *

Back on the Nemesis, Megatron had just returned to the bridge after giving Knockout a brutal beating and leaving him to recover in the medical bay. The other crew could tell from their leaders' disposition that he was likely to do something similar to anybody who ticked him off any further. So, in response, they decided to keep their distance and let him walk to the front of the ship and stare at the horizon below.

Airachnid then decided to approach her leader. "Lord Megatron," she began with a salute, "pardon me for asking, but I thought I should ask, what is our next move?"

Megatron simply turned his head and glanced at his lieutenant. "Our 'next move', Airachnid, is to locate the infant yet again," he said looking back to the horizon, "It's unique genetic makeup will greatly advance our cause, and perhaps even finally provide us with a significant advantage over the Autobots," the Decepticon leader finished with a wicked grin.

"I understand that my lord," Airachnid replied, "But…"

"Yes, yes," Megatron interrupted her, "By now there's no doubt that the Autobots have already taken measures to mask his signature…" he said trailing off and rubbing his chin in a bit of deep thought, "if we are to find him again, we'll need to seek out someone who's more than accustomed to tracking in this manner as well as capable of dealing with any Autobot guardians."

Airachnid's eyes widened as she realized just what her leader was talking about. "Master, you're not seriously thinking of—"

"Indeed, I am," Megatron responded before turning around and looking to Soundwave, who had just walked up behind them, "Send the message to him, immediately."

In response, the Decepticon communications chief simply turned to a computer terminal, extended a mechanical tentacle from his chest and plugged it in. Seconds later, he began transmitting a message to somewhere in deep space, as indicated by a series of images on the computer screen. A progress circle popped up on the screen and began filling up, indicating the progression of the transmission. Once the message was confirmed sent, Megatron sinisterly smiled. He may have failed to hold onto the girl and her child for now, but he was more than determined to get them back alive, by any means necessary.

* * *

Later, in a seemingly abandoned warehouse, Silas, the leader of the terrorist organization MECH, was standing in front of multiple screens which were continuously playing and replaying video recordings of both the Autobots and the Decepticons in battle. The more he learned about them, the more intrigued he became about them and their kind. The fact that such science even existed… the possibilities for how it could be applied to improve MECH and its own technology were just about limitless.

After about a minute, a MECH scientist Approached Silas. "Sir," the man stated.

"What is it, doctor?" Silas asked, an edge of annoyance clear in his voice.

"We've recently intercepted a transmission originating from the Decepticons warship, the Nemesis, and traced its destination to somewhere in deep space."

Silas turned to the man, now very interested in what he had to say. "I see. And what did you learn?"

"It took a while to decrypt the message," the man said before referring to a sheet of paper on a clipboard, "but we have determined that they're seeking the aid of someone to help them, track down a… human infant."

Now Silas became very intrigued. "An infant?"

"We were confused as well, sir," the scientist responded, "But we managed to hack into their database and download some information, and we've learned that they're after the child of the deceased superhero, Spider-Man."

"Ah," Mechs leader said as he began to rub his chin, "So it would appear that despite his death, his legacy has found some way to live on."

The scientist started getting excited from what his leader was saying. "it's possible that by obtaining even a single DNA sample from the child, we could significantly advance our own biotech programs and add to our arsenal."

Silas looked back at the man, a clear look of determination on his face. "Get whatever you need to track down the infant together as soon as possible," he ordered before returning to the screens, "it's time that MECH also got into the business of creating new living bio-weapons, and this… spider-child will help us to create our first," he finished with a wicked smile.

 **A/N: And that's it for now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll do my best to get the next one up as soon as possible. I own no franchises here.**


End file.
